


Go Back To Sleep

by lelophant



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, also i wrote this at midnight so if there's errors, i'm just a simple farmhand trying to make it in this magcas-less economy okay, let me live, that Gay Shit™, that's why, this is short and terrible lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelophant/pseuds/lelophant
Summary: Lucas doesn't know how this happened, but hey, he's not complaining.





	

The first things Lucas felt when he woke up was warm. The second thing was realization. The third thing was complete and utter fucking panic.

He was lying on someone's chest, he could feel the soft rumble of their snores and the steady rise and fall of their breathing. Their arms were wrapped around him, pulling him close, hugging him. They smelled like sweat and the lavender soap they sell at Fantasy Costco.

Lucas prided himself on being a smart man. Even an idiot would be able to tell that he was currently laying on top of Magnus.

His first thought was to struggle and apologize because while it was on his bucket list, getting punched in the face by Magnus Burnsides wouldn't really be the best thing to happen to him at the moment. Maybe in a different context, hell yeah, but definitely not now.

But then it occurred to him; Magnus was sleeping. If Lucas woke him up, wouldn't he be even more upset? He couldn't see the clock but Lucas figured it was sometime in the early hours of the morning. Maybe three AM? So, struggling and waking Magnus was a bad, bad plan. Terrible, in fact. Next idea.

Next on the list was to just go with it. Be cuddled by Magnus, another thing on his bucket list. It was actually pretty nice. Magnus was warm and he made for a great pillow. The lavender scent was quite soothing. Also, Lucas would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of it a lot. Maybe just staying here _was_ the best course of action...

"Go back to sleep, nerd." Magnus said, voice heavy with sleep. His arms tightened around Lucas, pulling him closer to his chest.

Well, who was Lucas to argue?

**Author's Note:**

> my friend told me to start putting my tumblr in the authors notes if i'm gonna start writing so if you wanna come yell at me, my tumblrs @biheckual. if you wanna specifically yell at me about magcas, go to @magcas.


End file.
